Seishun Kyōsōkyoku
Seishun Kyōsōkyoku (青春狂騒曲; Secara harfiah berarti "Kegembiraan Pemuda"), adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Sambomaster, sebagai pembukaan kelima untuk Bagian I dari seri Naruto , yang menggantikan GO!!!. Lagu ini terdapat pada episode 104 sampai 128 dan kemudian digantikan oleh No Boy, No Cry. Lagu ini juga terdapat di ''Donkey Konga 3 ''yang eksklusif untuk Jepang. Lirik Rōmaji= Hikarabita kotoba o tsunaide Soredemo bokura SHINPURU na omoi o tsutaetai dake na no Fukunikeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa Kinou no haikyo ni uchisutete Kimi to warau ima o ikiru no da Yeah! Soredemo ano dekigoto ga kimi o kurushimeru daro? Dakarakoso SAYONARA nanda Konomama nanimo nokorazu ni anata to wakachiau dake Yagate bokura wa sore ga subete dato kigatsuite Kanashimi wa hoho o tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake Yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte tokeau no yo Baby! |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Hikarabita kotoba o tsunaide Soredemo bokura SHINPURU na omoi o tsutaetai dake na no Fukinukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa Kinou no haikyo ni uchisutete Kimi to warau ima o ikiru no da Soredemo kono dekigoto ga kimi no kurushimeru daro? Dakarakoso SAYONARA nanda Konomama nanimo nokorazu ni anata to wakachiau dake Yagate bokura wa sore ga subete dato kigatsuite Kanashimi wa hoho o tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake Yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte tokeau no yo Iradachi toka sukoshi kurai no kodoku da toka wa Ittai sore ga bokura ni totte nan datten daro? Ima wa DORAMA no naka janai nda ze "Nee, doudai?" Sono koe ni bokura furikaette mo daremo inai daro? Dakarakoso bokura takaraka ni sakebu no da Soredemo bokura no koe wa dokonimo todokanai daro? Dakarakoso SAYONARA nanda Soshite mata toki wa nagarete anata to wakachiau dake Yagate bokura wa sore ga subete dato kigatsuite Kanashimi wa hoho o tsutatte hitosuji no uta ni naru dake Yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte tokeau no yo (Spoken) Fukinukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa Kinou no haikyo ni uchisutete Oh Yeah Kono mama nani mo nokorazu ni anata to wakachiau dake Soshite anata wa ima ga subete dato kigatsuite Kanashimi wa hoho o tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake Soshite bokura wa awai umi ni natte tokeau no yo (Spoken) Yagate bokura wa sore ga subete dato kigatsuite Yagate bokura wa kanashimi ga hoho o tsutau koto o oboete Yagate bokura wa yagate bokura wa Anatagata to tokeau wake desu yo Tokeau wake desu |-| Bahasa Inggris (Versi Full)= I'm connecting the words that had gone stale Though we just want to convey our simple feelings The sombre wind that blew on that day Is abandoning the ruins of yesterday So I can smile and live with you But then, doesn't that incident torment you? That's why this is goodbye As it is I'll only share things with you And before long we'll realise that that's everything My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just a river of tears These trembling feelings strongly swirl and melt together! Things like irritation and a little bit of loneliness What do they mean to us? We're not in the middle of a drama now "Hey, what's up?" Even if we could turn back to that voice, no one would be there, would they? This is why we cry so loudly But then, will our voices even reach anything? That's why this is goodbye Again time goes on; I'll only share it with you And before long we'll realise that that's everything My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just one line poem These trembling feelings strongly swirl and melt together! As it is there isn't anything except what we share And then you'll realise that the present is everything My sadness flows down my cheeks and becomes just a river of tears And then we become the pale see and melt together! Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Shikamaru Nara * Neji Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Chōji Akimichi * Sakura Haruno * Orochimaru * Itachi Uchiha * Sakon dan Ukon * Tayuya * Kidōmaru (Versi Pertama) * Jirōbō (Versi Pertama) * Kimimaro (Versi Kedua) * Kabuto Yakushi * Might Guy * Rock Lee * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Tenten * Hinata Hyūga * Kurenai Yūhi * Shino Aburame * Asuma Sarutobi * Kakashi Hatake * Kankurō (Versi Kedua) * Temari (Versi Kedua) * Gaara (Versi Kedua) Kategori:Lagu